This invention relates to a borehole camera monitoring system.
It is known to use a camera for examining the walls of a borehole to detect rock fractures. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,820 granted Aug. 8, 1989. The apparatus comprises a video camera which is lowered into a borehole by means of a cable and a video monitor in conjunction with a video cassette recorder located above ground for visualizing and recording the wall of the borehole. However, with such an apparatus, too much time is being spent reviewing video tapes to detect an orient the rock fractures. Furthermore, the system is heavy to handle due mainly to the weight of the cable interconnecting the camera to the video monitor above ground because the cable contains a large number of electrical conductors.